1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fragrance lamp structure, and more particularly to a fragrance lamp structure which increases the adjustment margin of the heat source without incurring additional manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fragrance lamp uses a container to carry the essential oil and heats up the essential oil with a candle so that the essential oil is volatilized in the air and fragrance is generated accordingly. Also, the candle of the fragrance lamp can be used for illumination purpose. However, there are many disadvantages when the candle is used as a heating source. The candle may easily be extinguished due to the flow of the air, and smokes or unpleasant odors may arise during combustion and cause air pollution. To the worse, if the candle is improperly used, fire may even occur and cause severe damage to life and wealth.
Besides, most of the heat generated during the combustion of the candle is conducted to the air, and only a part of the heat is conducted to the essential oil. Therefore, the above design is very inefficient in terms of heating.
Therefore, how to provide a safe fragrance lamp with high utilization rate of the heat but is free of air pollution has become a prominent task for the industries.